Dreaming Of Reality
by Amyress
Summary: Leaila Hawke was an Archery master in college but never found a place where she could use her skills. so one day when something goes wrong and she wakes up in a completely different world, she begins wondering which one her reality is and which love she really wants.
1. Chapter 1

A/N soooo i randomly started writing this after a dream that i had and thought i would share it. comments questions and concerns :)

Dreaming of reality chapter 1

* * *

Lealia nocked the arrow and set up her aim. Content with her alignment she let the arrow fly, hitting the bulls eye directly in its bright red center.

She smiled in satisfaction.

"You're too good, you know that."

Turning she found a beautiful blue eyed angel looking down at her.

She laughed. "Even it were that true, what good is archery in this day and age, Damen? What am I going to do? Take out a car?"

He laughed. "Yes, right. Perhaps your better suited to love among dragons and nobles." He wrapped his arms around her.

"If only." She turned to the side and kissed his cheeks. "Now I have to make a phone call." Slipping out of his arms, she stepped inside, the sun setting behind her.

* * *

"We can't Ms. Hawke."

"But how am I supposed to get it to her otherwise?"

"I apologize, but we can't help." There was a click on the other side and then the line rang dead.

"Bastards." She clicked the line and threw the phone on the bed. For the last hour she had been on the phone trying to find a way to send the photography supplies to her sister overseas but to no avail. She would just have to wait till Bethany sent her next letter.

She rubbed her temples in frustration. All this bullshit was giving her a headache. Venturing to the bathroom, she flipped through the medicine cabinet and found the Ibuprofen. Popping two pills she drank some water some water and climbed into the bed beside Damen. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was an impossibly white light, blinding her as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Her head was throbbing still, but not nearly as bad as before. Turning her head slowly she felt the sand crunch underneath her body.

Then it hit her.

Sand?

Where was she?

Slowly her eyes began to open and a familiar face filled her vision. "Damen?"

The figure laughed. "My you must have hit your head harder than I thought."

She open her eyes full and almost jumped back in surprise. The man that stood over her did resemble her fiancé but not as much as she thought. His eyes and face were the same but his hair was longer and his accent thicker. He stared at her with fear in his eyes. "Are you well, Hawke? That was quite a nasty fall."

"Fall?" her voice shocked her. She was scared. Looking around she realized she had no clue where she was. San was everywhere. Hills and rock formations stacked up on top of each other and she could hear waves crashing in the distance.

"Perhaps I should take you to Anders…" the man reached out toward her but she quickly stood up and backed away, her heart racing with fear.

"Don't touch me!" she held out her hands and backed away not wanting the stranger to get any closer. She had to find Damen or Bethany or … anyone. She needed some familiar form… something anything.

She backed up further as the man stood to his full height, confusion set on his features. His white… was that armor?

Whatever it may be shined the sun blinding her as she stepped further back. She couldn't stop herself. She felt the rock before her heel fully touched it. The awkward footing made her loose balance and she crashed to the floor again. She felt his arms around her before she hit the ground but saw nothing but the inside of her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreaming of Reality chapter 2

"Babe." Damen's voice echoed softly in my ear as he gently shook my shoulder.

I woke with a start and took in my surroundings. There was no beach. No rocks. No strange man hovering over me. Slowly I rose and looked around. It had all seemed so real. I remember the smell of the sea, the crashing of the waves.

"I'm off to work." I turned to Damen. Their resemblance was so uncanny. I stared at him, examining. He responding look was one of confusion. "Are you alright, hun?"

I shook my head, clearing it of all thoughts of my dream from my head.

"Yeah, of course. I think I'm just going to go for a walk on the trail."

He left smiling and I returned his smile, the uneasy feeling my dream had left me with still lingering. Once he was gone, I sighed heavily and began to prepare for my walk, thinking.

Even though the dream had left me uneasy and scared, I was determined to find out more. The experience had seemed so real. I remember the smell of the ocean, the feel of the sand… the rush of my heart when the man had found me.

After putting on my jogging, I left for the trail that was not too far from my house. It was a nice simple trail that led straight to the water about half a mile from my home. The scenery along it was amazing though. Flower of all different shapes, sizes and colors. Trees of all different types. Even the animals. Birds that you would have never expected to see, seemed hidden within the twist and turns of the forest.

Walking steadily along the path my mind began to wander. The dream once again flowed through my head and I worked hard trying to decipher what it could mean.

Lost in my thoughts, I began to slower my pace as I made my way down the rocky path. Slowly I worked my sneakers down the rocks to avoid getting hurt.

Then it happened.

Something darted in the trees behind me, the force of its speed knocking me off balance. As I tried to regain my footing I couldn't help but remember how I fell in my dream. My heart raced.

The last thing I remember before passing out was the feeling of the man's arms wrapping around me.

"Now tell me exactly what happened." There was laughter in the voice. It was different foreign. I turned slightly feeling the softness of the cushions beneath me. I was in a bed.

Slowly my eyes began to flutter open and I took in my surroundings.

"She fell off the edge into the sand," the familiar Scottish voice traveled from the door, annoyed.

Carefully I rose. Looking around I saw that the door was closed and sighed with relief. Figuring this out will be a lot easier without people breathing down my neck.

I swung my leg over the four poster bed and began running my fingers along the wall. The material seemed … odd and resembled nothing of the home I was used to. Walking over to the door I found a small chest containing a maroon colored robe. Feeling my lack of concealment, I quickly put it on.

"I'm telling you she didn't remember me." The Scottish accent sounded sympathetic as if he was worried.

"Well maybe she was messing with you. You can be quiet slow sometimes, Vael." The other voice spoke.

"Anders, not now."

"Ok, ok, let's see-"

Both men stopped short when they opened the door and saw me. I stood wide eyed and in shock mirroring the men in front of me. I suddenly realized just how revealing this robe was. I watched as both their eyes traced my bare legs working up to my torso. It all seemed to happen incredibly slowly. By the time they reached my face, I could feel the blush rise to my cheeks as they turned red with embarrassment.

"My apologies, Lealia. We should have knocked." The one with the Scottish accent turned his face and bowed his head.

"Yes, sorry about that." Turning to the other one I took in his features. His long hair pulled tightly back into a ponytail, the delicate brown of his eyes.

I had no idea who he was. "It- It's fine –"

"Would you like us to leave while you get situated?" diverting his blue eyes, he attempted to focus on something behind me. I looked him directly in the eyes. "Who are you?"

A/N ok so for most of the story I will be writing in Lealia's (Hawke's) point of view because I think it will be some what more interesting but there will be some chapters that may be in another characters point of view sorry for this chapters shortness things have been hectic and I feel its better to stop here while I organize my thoughts R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Dreaming of reality chapter 3

I watched their faces twist in worry. Somewhere far in the back of my head I heard the sound of sirens. I shook my head clear.

"For the love of Andraste, Please tell me you're joking, Hawke." The man with the long hair reached out his hand to my shoulder but I quickly backed away.

"Why on God's earth would I be joking?" my voice sounded foreign.

Confusion spread across their face as the words left my lips.

"shit." The man with long hair shook his head as more curse words flowed out. He paced back and forth trying to get his thoughts straight. Meanwhile I just stood there, naked.

"Excuse me." Both men halted their thoughts. "Perhaps I might be able to put on something more …. Appropriate while we figure what the hell is going on?"

I watched as they blushed again and hastily nodded as they left the room, mentioning that they would wait by the fire place.

Fireplace?

Closing the door, I went through every thought I could remember before waking up here.

_I was walking down the path. Trying to relieve the stupid dream from earlier. _

I walked to the bureau and opened the doors and I was immediately engulfed in the most beautiful clothing I could ever imagine. Running my fingers down each length I closed my eyes and just took in all the fabric.

Curious, I moved to the bottom drawer. Slowly I opened it and gasped at what I found.

Gauntlets and armor fit for any archer. I ran my fingers over the rough leather exterior amazed by the wear and tear it had.

_The blades cut deep into the leather, nothing that couldn't be fixed later. She moved like a cobra, moving and slicing the darkspawn as if they were nothing more than spiders out in the wilds. _

I blinked back into reality. Or at least right now it felt like reality.

Looking back at the armor I gave a heavy sigh , removed it from the drawer and began placing it on over the under clothing I had found. As I fastened each belt, I felt a sense of belonging settle in with each piece. A sense of comfort.

Content with how it all fit, I moved to the mirror. The red armor covered every crevasse from my shoulders to my feet, hugging me in places normal armor wouldn't hug. Moving my arms, the flexibility and lack of weight surprised me. This armor was made for someone with stealth and agility.

Certainly it couldn't be mine.

"But for now it will have to do." I stated to my reflection.

I moved to the door quickly, my footsteps muffled by the carpet beneath my boots. Curiosity was getting the better of me. This dream has gone so far, how could I not ride with it?

I was determined to find out all I could before I could wake up.

* * *

Sebastian and Anders sat waiting by the fire. Both had their theories about what could have happened to Hawke. But none of them stuck in Sebastian head for too long.

Perhaps he had been imagining it but ….

"Hawke." Anders voice brought him out of his thoughts. Looking to the stairs, he saw Lealia slowly descending the stairs, dressed fully in her custom made armor. He watched as her eyes darted over every inch of the manor, trying to remember. But he doubts she did.

Slowly she made her way to their spot by the fire, her eyes glowing with unseen curiosity.

"What is this place?" she asked, her Fereldan accent more pronounced then it had been over the last few years.

Anders turned to Sebastian. "You deal with this. I'm going to go see if I can get someone or something to help with," he turned back and look at Lealia "Whatever she's going through." He rose and left out the door. Sebastian glared. Anders was treating this as if it was nothing.

He sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Lealia stared right at him, her eyes filled with an emotion he couldn't place.

He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing you need to worry yourself with, trust me." He rose from his seat and walked to the middle of the room. "This is the Amell estate." He said turning back to her hoping it would trigger something in her memory.

"Amell?" she crossed her arms and a sad expression filled her features.

"Your mother. This was her childhood home."

"Mother…" she turned back to the fire. "She's dead."

Sebastian stepped back somewhat shocked. "You remember, then?"

She shook her head. "My memories are not ones to be shared. At least not until I fully understand what's going on." She walked to the corner of the room and begin moving in a circle, examining each corner, each piece of art, whatever the room held she marveled at it as if it the most foreign thing she has ever seen and watching this fascinated him. Never had he seen her so focused and subdued. Yes she was like that in battle but to see her so calm on a normal day… it intrigued him.

Stopping, he watched as she found her blades. She ran her fingers down the edges, fascinated by the magic that was etched within.

"Would you like to go out to the field? I'm sure you're more than capable enough to practice."

She turned to him with a smile on her face. The first smile she's had since she's awakened. It made Sebastian's heart race.

"Yes."

A/N another short chapter to set the tone for the next one. im trying to get it so that we have a good feel for lealia and what she expects sooo if you expect something let me know. ideas and thoughts are always always welcomed! R&R chapter 4 is sure to be good...hopefully lol. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Dreaming of reality chapter 4

We stood in the field surrounded by … I don't even know what was here. The only thingy I instantly recognized were the dummy and the targets. They were similar to the ones I used back home.

I stood there blades in hand trying to get the simplest of turns Sebastian had taught me. But I couldn't do it.

This was a complete fail. I had no clue what I was doing.

"This is pointless."

Sebastian laughed. "You are a skilled rogue, Lealia. You were far better with blades then you were with a bow.

I cocked an eye brow. "Is that so?" whoever this Hawke was that he remembered must have been far different than me.

He nodded and smiled widely, remembering a distant memory I had no recollection of.

"Alright then." I dropped the strange encrusted blades where I stood and made my way to the equipment stand. Grabbing a very light colored longbow and a quiver of arrows, I hiked back to where he stood no more than sixty yards from the nearest target.

"How about a little challenge, then?"

Sebastian laughed lightly. "I do not wish to embarrass you, Lealia."

I laughed and grabbed his hand turning him to face his target. "Trust me, you won't."

I handed him the bow. "Go on. Show me your talents."

He took the bow, still smiling. "You're going to regret this. Are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes. Damien was the same way. Always claiming to show her up. It was amazing how much the man standing before her reminded her of her fiancé. "Shut your mouth and shoot."

Before I even finished the sentence, he had knocked his arrow and sent it flying. I watched it closely, squinting my eyes as it made contact with the target in front of us. "Not bad."

He handed the bow back and I nocked my arrow. "You're a bit off though."

Sebastian laughed more. "Says the women would couldn't even hold the bow straight."

I turned to him and gave a wicked grin. "Oh believe me I have my moments." Turning back I took my aim. Taking a deep slow breathe, I pulled the string back and let the arrow fly.

I claimed my mark, landing mere centimeters above his arrow. Lowering the bow, I smiled in satisfaction.

"This must be a dream." I turned to Sebastian and saw the shock in his face. "Never in my life did I think you of all people would beat me in archery."

"Why not? Was I not good?" genuine curiosity spread through me.

"You were skilled with blades, which is why I hope bringing you here to practice would help you remember." He paced back placing his hand on his head in concern. "Never in the four years that I have known Hawke you did I ever see you pick up a bow."

"Never?"

He shook his head. "I fear we may have a far worse case then amnesia here."

Amnesia? No this was a dream. It had to be. But if it was why would everything feel so real?

"You claim that I was different then how I am now. What else could these be aside from amnesia?"

My voice became scared and soft. If this wasn't a dream, what would happen to everything and everyone I remember?

I felt a hand thread to mine. "We will find out."

I looked into Sebastian's eyes. They seemed too familiar yet I haven't seen the expression in so long.

"_Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded in response and hugged myself closer to his body. I was still shaking from the earlier episode but I was determined to forget._

That was the last time I saw those sympathetic eyes.

"I want to remember." I said softly squeezing the hand that was lending me stability.

"I will be there for you." he pulled me into his embrace holding me like I remember. Those select times.

They were faded but I remember.

"Thank you."

A/N ok so yes short chapter but i need this done so i can set up what has to happen lol sucks. but hey i try :P comments are greatly welcomed and appreciated :) also if any one is reading my denial fanfiction i promise u i will have the next chapter up soon with a nice little twist :)


	5. Chapter 5

Dreaming of reality chapter 5

_She stood at the water's edge watching as the sea tumble on to the ground below her. Memories flood her thoughts bringing tears to her eyes. The feeling of being alone clouded her heart,_

I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my head as I took in the sight before me. High above the waves I stood, watching as each crashed into the rocks below. Closing my eyes I took in the familiar salty sea air.

"There are just some things you never forget." Sebastian's voice traveled softly from behind.

"Aye."

I stood there and watched, thinking back on the situation. It hand only been a few hours since I woke. Only a few hours since whatever has happened began

"What do you think is wrong with me?" The question escaped my lips as I flopped down on to the sand.

"Pardon?" Sebastian kneeled beside me.

Taking a deep breathe, I thought about how exactly to word my situation. "I have barely a recollection of anything. My memories can't be shared, lest you and any others think I'm crazy." I flung up my hands in defeat. "I just don't know."

His laugh halted my thoughts. "My dear Hawke, don't care if you do not remember right away. Eventually all you need will come to you."

"I'm not sure if I can believe that, Sebastian." Closing my eyes I folded my arms beneath me and lay in the sand. "I sure if –" I can believe anything. The words stopped on my lips as opened my eyes and froze in fear.

"Lealia!" Sebastian pulled me up and pushed me behind himself in a heartbeat.

"You should not be here, bassara." The horned creature spoke with a strange accent. Its dull grayish skin looked dead in the sun. I stood shut as it continued to look us over. It's thick horns and the way they grew. The spear that he held close to his side, preparing for a battle.

More stood with him. My heart began to race. "Sebastian, perhaps due to certain circumstances we should leave." The circle of creatures began to close in.

"You! You killed our kin!" one screeched at me, causing me to jump. They drew there weapons.

"Sebastian…" my hand hesitated on my dagger.

"Vinek Kathas!" the group broke into two, all swinging at their target at once. I brought my blade up quickly in the only response I could think of. The shock of the impact knocked them back, sending a spark of electricity through the air. I stared at the dagger unbelievingly.

"Lealia!" I turned and watched as Sebastian was fighting with four of his own horned creatures. His small knife cutting through their dark, dull skin as he made his way, avoiding their weapons.

Nodding I went and tried to go help but stopped as my four staggered back into play. Their heads turned slightly as the previous dizzy spell hand warn off.

Without even thinking, I Took out the long bow I had from the fields. As quickly as I ever did, I took out an arrow, knocked it and let it fly before I could even think. I was rewarded by the spout of blood that erupted from the first creature's neck. I watched in slight horror as it fell beside it's brethren, it's blood staining the sand beneath them.

I heard the creatures growl. In panic, I drew another arrow, backing up to the cliff edge as the monster came charging at me. I let the arrow fly, piercing a second creature in the chest, directly where it's heart should be.

The last one came faster, speeding as his brother's fell. He was to close for me to shoot, but still I tried to get the arrow in place. My hands shook in fear, dropping the arrow with each attempt. Before I knew it the creature was on top of me. His spear inches from my neck, my bow the only thing holding him at bay.

_Come on deary, you've been in worse situations._

The voice echoed distantly in my head.

_Remember._

Struggling to keep my attacker at bay, I took my bow and turned it with all the strength I had. The creature released his hold, faltering back some. As he regained his position, I threw my knife. Watching in amazement, I saw as it hit my target right between the eyes, a thin stream of blood the only indication a penetration. Replacing my bow and my daggers, I glanced toward Sebastian, as he had already began to search the bodies of his fallen attackers.

"What are these?" I asked nudging one with my toe.

"Qunari."

"Qunari?"

He nodded, ignoring my confused facial expression as he moved on to the next body.

"And why did the attack?"

I watched as he squatted down over the next body and began prodding it. "Tal-vashoth, perhaps. I am no Qunari expert."

He continued picking through the contents of the dead creature bags as I made my way slowly around examining the small battle field. Blood colored many of the surfaces. Seven dead bodies laid still on the ground.

_Seven? _I glanced back in front of me my heart racing with anticipation. "Sebastian I-" turning around I saw the shadow as it prepared to make its move.

"SEBASTIAN! GET DOWN!" I just barely caught the look on his face when the spear flew directly above his ducking head. Before he could even regain himself, I took off running. I passed Sebastian and the still body, grabbing my dagger as I passed. The minute my hand made contact, sparks flew.

_That's, girl. Remember._

Reaching the qunari, I jumped up spinning in the air and brought my dagger down on his torso, his skin being ripped to shreds as each piece of my blade made contact.

When the body fell, I collapsed before it, blood and gore staining the exposed parts of my skin. Behind me I could hear his running footsteps.

"Lealia!" he fell into me, checking every inch of my skin for any new markings. "I'm fine Sebastian." I said waving his hands away.

And then, I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N i apologize for the earlier mix up. my computer uploaded my resident evil chapter to this instead. sooo sorry folks

Dreaming of reality chapter 6

"Babe? Babe can you hear me?" I was surprised to hear his voice

"Damen?" My eyes fluttered helping me to catch glimpses of my surroundings. Blue skies, tall trees. I had no idea where I was. I tried moving around only to find I was too weak. My entire body ache with the simple motion of turning me head. Softly my eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

He moved quickly through the streets of dark town determined to get to anders before the mage could disappear as he is so accustomed to doing. Sebastian held Lealia close as the lanterns of the clinic came into view.

"Anders?!" Sebastian kicked open the door and rushed to the table placing Lealia carefully down.

"Sebastian? What happened to her?" The mages eyes filled with worry as he began to diagnose the problem.

"We were attacked." Sebastian said watching as Anders moved his hands along her body, his magic flowing through her freely. A jealous pang hit his heart.

"Was she hit?"

Sebastian stopped and thought back to the time they had spent at the beach. "No she was not. She actually saved me from an attack."

Anders eyebrows quirked up in response and he looked toward Sebastian, taking his eyes off his patitent for only a minute. "Who?"

"Qunari. She did not even remember what they were but she fought as if she never missed a day of practice."

"Ahh.." They both froze as Lealia stirred under the magic. Sebastian moved closer examining her features making sure she in fact had taken no marks during their fight.

"she will be fine she just needs to rest."

"Then I will take her back –"

"No. Her body is too weak to be moved. Leave her here."

"With you?" Sebastian made no attempt to hide the disgust in his voice. He was not fond of this mage and he did not trust him.

"You can come back and collect her when she awakes."

Sebastian glared at the abomination, questioning his motives. But all he saw was relief and adoration in his eyes. Anders would not hurt Hawke.

"An hour." Was all he said before turning on heel and leaving the mage to his work.

* * *

I woke up feeling the cold hard table beneath me and I immediately thought the worst. Behind me I could hear the faintest of footsteps making their way toward me. Closing my eyes I carefully slipped my hand under my armor and clasped my fingers around my knife. The footsteps became louder with each breathe I took. Suddenly they stopped. I could feel the heat of whoever it was over me. Their hand hovered over my face as if debating ….

I moved quickly taking the hand an twisting it behind them. I twisted my legs around the mans torso and brought the blade to his neck.

"WHERE AM I?"

"HAWKE!" I respond them to my name looking down at the man in my grasp. "Anders?"

I released my grip and settled down.

"Sebastian wasn't lying when he said you were fighting again." He said rubbing his wrist.

"Sorry." Glancing around I opened my mouth to ask where he had gone.

"He'll be back." Was all Anders said before he began to appraise me. I studied his face as he worked his magic, his hand flowing over every inch of me. It made me feel uneasy in a sort. I tried to hold still and not squirm under his gaze. He laughed.

"I won't hurt you, Hawke." He said letting his hands fall to either side of me keeping me rooted to my spot on the table. "I would never hurt you."

Taking his hand I moved it slowly so I could escape. "As sweet as that may be, Anders, I'm afraid I can't stay."

I moved quickly trying to get to the door but he grabbed hold of my wrist, pulling me towards him. "It's night, Hawke. You can't possibly travel to the manor in your condition."

I broke his grasp. "I'd rather travel not knowing where I am then stay here with someone I don't trust."

He stood looking at me hurt clear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." And with that I left.

* * *

Sebastian returned to find Anders sitting in the corner, a bottle of wine not far from him. Lealia was nowhere to be found.

Anger flared up with in him. He grabbed the mage by the collar. "Where is she?!"

"She left not wanting to wait." He spoke sadly.

"And you didn't think to restrain her and keep her here?"

"would you? she held a bloody knife to my throat the minute she woke." He reached for the wine but Sebastian stopped his hand. "No. No more. Compose yourself. Let us get Fenris. Andraste help you if she's hurt."

A/N so this is where im starting to map out what is actually happening to hawke as well as showing the attraction between her and sebastian. warning if you like anders dont read anymore lol R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Dreaming of reality chapter 7

I was completely lost. The buildings around me held a dingy look that seemed familiar but I could not place them. everything seemed that way since I woke up. I honestly didn't know what was a dream anymore. Stopping I looked around and surveyed my surroundings. I had been here before. I felt it. Looking up at the night sky I felt things starting to get back to me. Laughter rang in my ears along with other signs of merriment. But they quickly vanished leaving just as confused as when I arrived here. Looking to my left I saw a strange sign. A man hanging upside down. It began swinging in the wind.

That's when I heard it. The light shuffling of feet. Looking above me I saw the shadows as they moved across the roof line preparing for their assault. I couldn't help but smile.

_This is going to be fun._ The voice perked up inside my head once more as I took my bow of my back and quickly knocked an arrow. The shadows stopped moving above me and I laughed softly as I saw the first archer take his aim. His arrow missed me by less then a foot but it was just enough to give away his position. When I next saw his shadow pop up, I quickly turned around and let my arrow fly. I was rewarded by the sound of gasping as it hit the man in his wind pipe bringing him down almost instantly.

I smiled to myself and nocked another arrow just as another thug came into view. He ran like a shadow across the buildings, I couldn't take aim. But I watched his figure as it moved waiting for the perfect time. I almost didn't hear her behind me. Dropping my bow and arrow , I jumped up and backwards un-sheathing my knife and plunging it into the women's back before she could see what hit her. Two more thugs replaced her falling from the roofs. I could still see the shadow moving and observing me. Watching as I took down each of his companions. One by the thugs came and one by one I took them down, marveling in the battle I had been tossed into. Each move felt so natural. Each turn and flip. Each slash and stab. It was as if I had moved like this for years. And I just went with it. Not caring what this world was any more. All I knew it was what I wanted. And right now it was what I needed.

The last thug had fallen leaving only the shadow left. But he escaped my eyes. Placing my daggers back into there casing I rand for my bow and arrow, barley hearing the poof as it popped up behind me. I had just enough time to block the shadow's attack, catching his daggers on my bow and turning them to disarm him. Once his weapons were gone, I smacked him with the tip of my bow, knocking him on to the ground leaving a sizable gash on his face from the smooth wood. Holding him down with my legs I held my bow tightly to his throat.

"Who are you?"

The man didn't speak. I pressed the bow harder into his skin causing the wire to cut into his throat. He winced in pain.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"Bounty hunters." He said franticly. "We were hired. I don't know by who."

I pressed harder. "I SWEAR!" the shadow cowered in fear.

"If I ever see you again, you are dead, just like the rest of your people." She released his hold and watched him scurry off into the night. "Andtell you employer to send better hunters." She called to his retreating figure laughing as he hastily turned and headed out of this part of town.

Still laughing I turned around to see Anders, Sebastian and a strange looking white haired man looking at me. The white haired man looked bored as if this was usual, clearly Sebastian and Anders had not explained to him my amnesia. Those to on the other hand looked completely in awe, their eyes jumping from body to body and then finally landing on me. I felt the blush flow up to my cheeks and a shy smile started to creep across my face.

"umm, I can explain."


	8. Chapter 8

Dreaming of reality chapter 8

"I told you people already, I'm fine. They barely laid a finger on me." I stormed into the manor dropping my weapons at the door. Sebastian, Anders and the man they called Fenris all insisted on walking me home after seeing what happened when I was left on my own.

We hastily left the Place called Low Town and made their way to manor as Anders explained what was happening to me to Fenris.

"Regardless, Lealia, we don't wish anything to befall you." Sebastian approached me with worried eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." I said confidently as I moved further into the hall toward the writing desk.

"But you have to understand-"

I stopped. Flashed appeared in my vision and I began struggling to get them away. "You have to understand babe," the words flowed into my mind as I held head in pain.

"Stop, Damien!" I screamed and my words echoed off the walls. I opened my eyes; the flashes were gone. So was his voice.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned eager to see who it may be.

His features were so much like his. Bright blue eyes, beautiful auburn hair. But I knew it wasn't him.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. " I let my head fall, embarrassed at my small outbreak. Gently he placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head, smiling warmly at me.

"You have had a long night. Let us leave you." I nodded softly and his hand fell.

"I need to get back to the clinic anyway." Anders moved out the door first followed by Fenris who stopped just before entering the foyer.

"Care to join me in the hanged man? "He spoke to Sebastian and as he did I saw the point of his ear just through his white hair.

Dwarves, mages, magic and now elves. Nothing would surprise me anymore.

Sebastian looked at me as if wondering whether or not it was really safe to leave me alone after tonight.

I smiled brightly at him. "I promise I will not leave until you return in the morning." I made an x over my heart. His eyes looked confused for a moment as if the gesture was strange to him. But he left it be, turning to leave with Fenris. I watched as both men, exited the manor, leaving me alone in the hall, standing in the firelight, very confused.

* * *

The night had not been easy on me. I tossed and turned lost with in my own thoughts and memories. They twisted and turned, confusing me more than ever.

One moment I was in the archery range at school, the next I was in a village practicing the same. I remembered when I was little, climbing trees in the yard, but the ones in my dreams were much taller now.

Little things like these, colliding with each other, they had me wondering what reality actually was. Was I really the American born girl from London, or was I the bad ass archer that all these strange people looked up to. Dwarves, elves, mages, it had all seem too mystical to be real. Such things do not exist. But now being here had me wondering.

I had always long for a life like this. One full of action and fantasy. I had read stories about this time and time again. So why was it so hard for me to except this? It all felt real. So maybe it was.

My thoughts traveled back to Damien and what him and I had gone through, the feelings I had for him. But no matter how much I tried to remember him and his face, I would only see Sebastian and the similarities they shared.

_Reality is only what you want it to be, sweetness. She giggled._

The voice in my head chimed in again startling me awake. I jumped up letting the sheets fall off my chest while my mind refocused.

The room was bright with morning light. The sun peaked up through my curtains and I couldn't help but be drawn to the scenes outside. I could see the silhouettes of buildings around me and mountains in the distance.

"_one of these days, we'll live in the mountains. You and me. Together." _ I remembered Damien's words and they sent shivers through me. I quickly moved from the curtains and went to dress.

Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. "Mistress?" I recognized the voice of the strange… dwarf? I had met when I awoke.

"Master Vael is here to see you."

"I'll be right there."

Today, I don't care what it cost, I was going to get some answers.

**A/N short little set up while I focus on how Lealia recovers her memories and such. I know its not what some people want but trust me I have a plan :P**

**Fan question: based on what you see, what do you think is Lealia's reality? Please either comment or PM your ideas XD I love hearing from you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

Dreaming of reality chapter 9

"Babe?" Lealia rose from her bed rubbing her eyes. She turned over and saw Damien there staring at her smiling widely.

"Ugh. What time is it?" she said flipping the covers up and turning her feet out. She placed her feet in her slippers and moved across the room to fetch her bath robe.

"A little after ten." He said as he continued to tie his tie in front of the mirror. "I know you have to teach your lessons at twelve. Do you want me to pick up some dinner on my way home?"

She moved into the bathroom and began to run the water. "No, it's fine. I already pulled out some steak for tonight." She exited the bathroom and went to help him with the tie. His hands fell as she took control and smiled up at him. "Forever hopeless with these things, aren't you, hun?"

He laughed. "What would I do without you?"

She smiled brightly and leaned up to plant a soft kiss on his lips. "You will never know."

"Anders!" I stormed into the clinic hoping to find the mage unoccupied, unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"Ah, Hawke." He smiled brightly at me before turning back to his patient. "Now don't come running to me the next time you pick up one of these diseases."

The woman hopped off of the cot and looked Anders right in the face. "Why have magic then?" she said turning, she began to strut out of the clinic, but not before giving me a flirty smile as she did so. I watched her as she walked away, her clothes barely covering her up, her daggers gleaming on her back.

"Who was that?" I asked Sebastian as he came in and closed the clinic door behind him.

He laughed and shook his head in slight disappointment. I guess that was someone I was supposed to know.

"So Hawke, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I want answers." I stated boldly, not wanting to bead around the bush. I was tired of being in the dark about everything around me while everything I remembered seemed like a lie.

Anders stared at me with a sad look. "I don't know if I can help you, Hawke."

"What do you mean? You're a mage! Can't you just… I don't know say a spell to get whatever memories back?"

"Would you really want me to try?" Anders face turned stone cold as he took in my words. "With all your hatred toward magic, would you really trust me to do this?"

I thought back to what he said. I had no memories of magic so whatever hatred he spoke of was a mystery to me. But it did seem unnatural of sorts.

I shook the thoughts out of my head. "Just do it, god damn it!" I took a seat on the cot as Anders turned his worried face to Sebastian. "Don't! Don't look to him for confirmation. I am tired of not remembering who or what I am!" I let my anger get the best of me and screamed the words. Both men looked back on me with fear and worry in their eyes. I turned to Sebastian. "Please. Please just let me see if this works."

Sebastian eyed me curiously, wondering if he should really agree with my choice. To be honest I had no idea what I was doing but being in this foreign world with almost no memories scared me and I just wanted to go back home.

Sebastian nodded.

"Alright." Anders held his hands to both sides of my head. "Now close your eyes and focus on your memories."

I did as he asked letting each memory flow into place. Damien and I eating dinner at Holo's grill, dancing at the club downtown, sleeping side by side. Every memory seemed more and more clear as I let them come through one at a time and I could feel myself smiling more as the magic helped to make each one clearer.

Then suddenly it changed.

I was running down a road, charred bodies lied on the side. My mother ran next to me as did my sister. My brother ran ahead. Behind us creatures followed, Bethany stopping them with her fire before them could catch up. ahead of us to more came, and carver and I cut them down easily. I remembered the smile that we shared as they fell. A bond through blades.

The scene changed again as I watch Carver being thrown. The creature breaking his bones as it pounded his lifeless body to the ground. I felt the anger inside me as I rushed it with my blades.

Scene after scene kept playing through my mind and emotions filled me. Damien and me, my mother and me, my siblings.

I could hear myself scream and I felt the magic break off as I fell over the cot and onto the floor grabbing at my head.

"STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" I felt arms around me holding me as I struggled with the memories.

She stood at the front of the wake beside her mother and sister. Tears flowed from their eyes as each person came up to give their condolences. Her eyes flashed to my little brother's face. Barely nineteen. His face looked some much more peaceful then it had in his final hours. She was just glad that her father had company now. She turned as another person moved down the row to shake her hand.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss." She took the man's hand before looking up into his face. His beautiful blues eyes held a sorrow she couldn't understand. "How did you know my brother?" she asked, surprised that she could even from the words.

"I worked a long side the doctor while he was in the hospital." He glanced at the body in the casket. "I have never seen anyone as strong and willing as him. He rests at the Maker's side now. God has certainly come across an angel in this one." He said smiling to her.

"Well, thank you." she said smiling lightly as his comment.

_He certainly has._

The screaming stopped and Lealia's body became limp in Sebastian's arms.

"She's passed out." Anders said looking under at her face. "I don't know what happened." The mage began as Sebastian lifted her into his arms. "One minute everything was going fine and the next…"

Anders paused, looking lost and fearful. "I do not think this is a problem that magic can solve."

Sebastian looked from the mage and then back to the woman in his arms. "We shall solve it without it, then." And he moved out the clinic, Hawke in hand.

**A/N tiny bit of lealia's real world background and how carver died in her world. The next chapter will have to do with the story line sometimes after Hawke's mother's death so I hope you guys stick around for that! Reviews and comments or greatly welcomed!**

**FAN QUESTION: what do you think is the reason for Hawke's amnesia if that's what it real is? ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Dreaming of reality chapter 10

I didn't even sleep that night. The thoughts and memories that flowed through my head were to fresh, to new for me to forget. I didn't want them to haunt my dreams as they did my waking hours. So instead I opted for some training. I was in the basement of the mansion, having discovered the training room a couple of nights ago. The room was nicely equip. long bows of all sorts lined the east wall, while daggers and swords lined the west. Wooden dummies stood tall to the far side of the room and even from here I could see that they have been used often. The middle held a soft mat while the ceiling above had Poles of many sizes.

Originally, I had planned to practice with one of the bows but I felt the need to practice with the daggers that Sebastian claims I was deadly with. I walked to one of the dummies cautiously, poking at it with the tip of the blade. It creaked as it slightly moved out of place.

I let my hands hang at my side. "Well here we go." I slashed once at the dummy before, cutting into the wood like never before. I slashed again this time turning my body and blocking my face with the other dagger. Again turning my entire body, as the blades continued to land their mark. Slowly but surely the moves came to me with each hit. Back hit, side slash, double stab. I continued to follow my instinct as the dummy became nothing more than a slashed pieced of wood. Dropping my hands, I gasp for breathe as I took a step back to see exactly what I had done.

"Troubled?" I turned to see Sebastian standing in the door way of the training room smiling as he gestured to the now useless piece of wood.

"Troubled doesn't even begin to explain what my mind is going through right now." I sheathed the daggers back on to my back and began making my way toward him as he stepped on to the mat.

He smiled slyly. "Perhaps I could be of some assistance?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Oh. How so?" he removed his bow and began to strip down his armor. I honestly had no idea where this was heading and when he stopped after his tunic I felt my heart beat race a tad bit. His body was scared; cuts and scrapes had not yet healed but still it was amazing. I had never seen someone so toned before.

He stood before me, fist raised. I eyed him curiously. "Come now, Hawke." He smiled at me. "I may be a chantry brother but I can still fight with the best of you as I have surely proven in the past."

"I think you'll have to refresh my memory." I commented as I stripped down to my under clothes. I moved on to the mat and held up my fist in a classic stance. He threw the first punch landing square in my arm. I flinched at the amount of forced used resisting the urge to rub the spot. That would definitely leave a bruise. "Oo. Not as cocky now are we?" he moved in for a sweep kick but I hoped over his leg swinging mine as he rose and connecting with his shoulder.

"There we go." He moved in closer throwing punches toward my arms and face that I blocked. I kicked up and he caught my leg. I quickly jumped up and flipped my other leg, hitting his jaw in the process. I landed on my feet and kept my attack going punching his chest as he staggered backwards.

"It seems there are some things you just don't forget." he wiped the small trickle of blood as it came down his chin. I readied my stance again. Executing a perfect high kick, he hit my chest knocking me backwards on to the mat. I laid there staring at the ceiling, its poles swinging above me.

He moved over me and extended his hand. I took it pulling him down and twisting it behind his back.

"Don't under estimate me." I whispered as I lowered him to the ground.

He winced in pain and smiling I let go, helping him up .

"You are truly amazing, my friend." He said moving off the mat, rubbing his wrist as the pain began to seep through.

" So I've been told." The door opened behind us and I turned to see Bodahn enter the room. "The guard-captain is here to see you, Serrah." He said with a bow.

I turned to Sebastian with a confused look. Guard captain? Who was the guard Captain.

He gave a sad smile. "We shall be up in a moment, Bodhan." The dwarf nodded and exited the room.

"I take it that is some one I am supposed to know?" I asked as we began putting our armor back on.

He nodded.

"Perhaps I should go see Anders again." I spoke thoughtfully as I re-sheathed my daggers.

"With time, I am sure your memories will return." I turned to him studying his face. I could tell something was wrong. He hid his emotions just as Damien did. The slight sparkle in his eyes giving away any knowledge that he wished to keep to himself. They were so alike and I couldn't help but wonder what about my fiancé and this man before me. Were they the same person? An extension of a memory that had followed me into this world? I still wasn't sure exactly what this world was but I find myself more and more entranced by the similarities that I had noticed with my family as well as some of its people.

Ignoring his looks and worries, I proceeded out the door and up the stairs to see this Guard Captain, wondering what they could possibly need with me.

* * *

"Oh get off your high horse. I have problems, too." They entered the main hall welcomed by the shouting of their companions. Sebastian watched from the door as the Guard Captain and the Pirate argued before them.

"Eveline?" Lealia whispered beside him. He turned to her and wonder why she had called Aveline that name, just as she had called him Damien.

"Ha!" Aveline approached the pirate as she turned toward the fire, her face full of sarcasm and rage. "What drink should I order and whose the father?" Sebastian cringed at the woman's words. Even Isabella couldn't be that Careless even if she did carry herself the way she did.

"Oh you little-" the pirate raised her hand to smack the other woman just as Lealia stepped up.

"Hey!" she stepped between the two women with Sebastian behind her. Her face was a mix of confusion and humor. She held her hands up as she glanced between both of them, her eyes lingering on Aveline as if trying to place her. "I don't know what the hell is going on but I trust someone will explain before a fight breaks loose."

"I'm sorry to bother you, Lea, but its vital. The Arishok is harboring two fugitives who have converted to the Qun. He must be convince to release him." Aveline eyes pleaed for her help but her face stayed straight and serious. "the situation with Petrice has already made him feared. If people start to be he can ignore the law… I need your help before things get out of hand."

Lealia stared at her friend with wonder. Sebastian was almost positive she had no clue what she was talking about.

"Aveline-" he moved up to explain but Isabella cut him off.

"I'm going to die!" everyone turned to her, their faces filled with questions. This was not going to turn out well.

"There that got your attention. Real problem." Fear fell across her face.

"I'm sorry?" Lealia let her hands fall as she turned to the pirate.

"Ok. Remember the relic? The one Castillon is going to kill me over?" lealia's face turned up in even more confusion and Isabella released a frustrating sigh.

"Of all the bloody-"

"It's not her fault." Sebastian said taking this opportunity to fill in the women about lealia's state of mind and her possible amnesia.

Aveline turned to her friend. "Do we not know the cause of it? I mean, she couldn't have just woken up and forgotten everything!"

Sebastian shook his head. "As of now, we do not know the cause."

"Enough!" Lealia halted the conversation. "Regardless of what I remember the matter still remains. You both need my help, right?"

The women nodded. "Then I shall help as much as I can." She turned to Isabella. "We deal with your problem first. If it is your life that is on the line then we shouldn't postpone what ever it is you need doing." Isabella looked as if she could hug her.

Aveline on the other hand looked angered even more. "I'm trying to keep the city from rioting against the Qunari!"

Bella looked away, her eyes full of guilt. "well maybe there connected."

"What!?" both Sebastian and Aveline had shouted the word at the same time. Lealia merely looked lost.

"Look," Bella continued. "I'm just saying maybe it will help. It's important to someone, right?" she shrugged innocently.

Aveline slapped her hand to her forehead. "Now you start being responsible? Shit."

"Well then that settles then." Lealia looked to Sebastian. "We can get Fenris on our way to where ever it is that we are going. Eveline?" she turned to her friend.

"Aveline." She corrected calmly.

"right." Lealia smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. We'll meet you here afterwards."

Aveline nodded and turned to leave. Stopping as she reached the door. "Lea," she turned and smiled at her friend. "Just know, amnesia or no, you still are the same."

Lealia smiled and nodded. Turning to him and Bella, she gestured out after Aveline. "Well, shall we go?"

**A/N and so we get back to the story line. As you can see Lealia does remembers some things cause let's be honest some things your body just never just never forgets and fighting is one of them. as for her recognizing Aveline as someone else yeah I have a plan so bear with me XD anyway thank you all for the reviews and favorites and follows and I hope I don't disappoint! Please comment, questions and concerns are greatly welcomed and I will be updating hopefully every week from here on out so please bear with me lol 3**


End file.
